concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Misc.
13th Floor Elevators February 10, 1967 City Coliseum, Austin, TX (supported by Conqueroo) November 3-4, 1967 The Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (supported by (3rd) Conqueroo, (4th) Shiva's Headband) December 8-10, 1967 The Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (supported by (8th) The Swiss Movement, (9th) The South Canadian Overflow, (10th) Shiva's Headband) Louis Armstrong August 6, 1937 Collinsville Park Ballroom, Collinsville, IL July 16, 1959 Dunns Pavilion, Bala, ON Joan Baez April 16, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (poss 1972) April 18, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (poss 1972) October 2, 1970 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA December 20, 1970 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA October 26, 1971 University of Wisconsin Field House, Madison, WI Joan Baez Australian Tour January 1974 April 18, 1979 Frost Amphitheater, Stanford, CA Chicago July 21, 1970 Tanglewood, Lenox, MA (supported by John Sebastian & Preservation Hall Jazz Band) July 28, 1972 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC Chilliwack June 10, 1973 Kimberley Civic Centre, Vancouver, BC (supported by Annaconda) Dick Clark Caravan Of Stars Where The Action Is The Cloud April 1, 1967 Webbs in the Stockton Hotel, Stockton, CA (supported by The Plastic Explosion) Andraé Crouch May 23, 1973 First United Methodist Church, Madison, WI Bobby Darin June 28 1962 Albany Armory, Albany, NY (Featuring Count Basie & His Orchestra) Donovan September 22, 1967 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA September 24, 1967 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA October 4, 1968 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA October 31, 1969 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA David Essex David Essex UK Tour 1975 The Fugs April 21, 1967 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Allen Ginsberg) Judy Garland February 25, 1968 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY Dizzy Gillespie August 28-September 9, 1979 Village Gate, New York City, NY (supported by Art Blakey) Grand Funk May 9, 1975 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC Guess Who October 15, 1971 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC May 14, 1974 Jenison Hall, East Lansing, MI (supported by Zubra) Herbie Hancock December 8, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX W. C. Handy July 10, 1944 Sportsman’s Park, St. Louis, MO (Fifth annual Negro Music Festival) Emmylou Harris May 10, 1980 Frost Amphitheater, Stanford University, Stanford, CA (Stanford Country & Bluegrass Festival) Billie Holiday March 1, 1949 Sacramento Auditorium, Sacramento, CA February 14, 1954 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG June 8, 1958 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Cancelled) Lena Horne 1984 Adelphi Theatre, London, ENG The Ink Spots May 3, 1940 Norwich University Armory, Northfield, VT Iron Butterfly May 31-June 1, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Life & Things To Come) It's A Beautiful Day February 20, 1972 Gardens Auditorium, Vancouver, BC (supported by Elvin Bishop Blues Band) James Gang July 20, 1968 Royal Oak Skating Rink, Royal Oak, MI (supporting Jagged Edge) Jack Kerouac December 19, 1957 Village Vanguard, New York City, NY (with J.J. Johnson and his Quartet, jazz singer Beverly Kenney, and the swinging Ellis Larkin Duo. Kerouac's first nightclub appearance ever, which was so unsuccessful and he was so uncomfortable that Kerouac never again appeared in a nightclub or concert setting again) Freddie King March 5, 1969 Nags Head, High Wycombe, ENG May 11, 1973 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by If, Azteca & Cloudburst) Roland Kirk January 16, 1970 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG Kraftwerk December 2, 1981 Sporthalle Boblingin, Stuttgart, GER Kris Kristofferson June 30, 1974 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (with Rita Coolidge, supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage, Dan Hicks & Toni & Terry) Kris Kristofferson Australian Tour July 1974 (with Rita Coolidge) Frankie Laine May 10, 1953 National Guard Armory, Washington DC (supported by Louis Jordan, Woody Herman & Ella Fitzgerald) Lonnie Mack December 31, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA Mamas & The Papas August 18, 1967 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA Charles Mingus April 10, 1964 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED December 16-21, 1969 Slugs, New York City, NY December 4-9, 1973 Shelly's Manne-Hole, Los Angeles, CA Thelonious Monk April 23, 1954 YMHA Kaufman Auditorium, New York City, NY (with The Composer’s Workshop, featuring Charles Mingus, Teo Macero, Art Farmer, Kenny Clarke, Eddie Bert & Hall Overton) August 29, 1954 Open Door, New York City, NY October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY (Charlie Parker, Sonny Rollins, Thelonious Monk, Art Farmer, Horace Silver, Jimmy Raney & Hall Overton) June 5, 1955 Open Door, New York City, NY April 2, 1960 369th Regiment Armory, New York City, NY (All Star Jazz Concert featuring Thelonious Monk & His All Stars, the Horace Silver Quintet, Cannonball Adderley Quintet, Art Blakey & His Jazz Messengers featuring Lee Morgan, JJ Johnson’s Modern Jazz Group, Illinois Jacquet, Chris Connors, Al Hibbler, Carmen McRae and more) February 15, 1964 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED February 22, 1964 Alhambra, Paris, FRA February 23, 1964 La Maison de l'ORTF, Paris, FRA February 24, 1964 Teatro dell'arte, Milan, ITY February 26, 1964 Kongresshaus, Zurich, SUI April 6, 1974 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY Bill Monroe January 24, 1958 Douglas High School Gym, Douglas, GA Mother Earth August 15-16, 1969 The Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (supported by Shiva's Headband) Mystery Trend June 16-18, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (RAMLALA concert featuring The Mystery Trend, Mt. Rushmore & Anonymous Artists of America) Willie Nelson December 2-4, 1979 Austin Opera House, Austin, TX Odetta November 8, 1969 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA Charlie Parker 1948 (7th Annual) Jazz at the Philharmonic Tour with Coleman Hawkins, Flip Phillips, Howard McGhee, Sonny Criss, Tommy Turk, Al Haig, Tommy Potter and J.C. Heard) October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY (Charlie Parker, Sonny Rollins, Thelonious Monk, Art Farmer, Horace Silver, Jimmy Raney & Hall Overton) January 2, 1955 Open Door, New York City, NY January 9, 1955 Open Door, New York City, NY Pointer Sisters Pointer Sisters Summer Tour 1973 May 11, 1974 The Mall, Washington DC (Human Kindness Day honouring Nina Simone) August 30, 1974 Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival, with Manhattan Transfer) REO Speedwagon February 5, 1971 Dewey's Bar, Madison, WI Righteous Brothers November 19, 1966 University Of San Francisco Gym, San Francisco, CA Sonny Rollins October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY (Charlie Parker, Sonny Rollins, Thelonious Monk, Art Farmer, Horace Silver, Jimmy Raney & Hall Overton) November 19, 1958 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supporting Dave Brubeck Quartet & The Four Freshmen) January 15, 1963 Falkorner Centret, Frederiksberg, DEN March 20, 1972 Top of the Gate, New York City, NY (supported by Joe Newman Sextet) Leon Russell December 12, 1971 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (supported by Freddie King) December 6, 1973 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by ZZ Top) Buffy Saint-Marie April 27, 1968 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA Pete Seeger September 27, 1967 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA Ravi Shankar May 26, 1967 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 28, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre Berkeley, CA (with Ali Akbar Khan, Benefit concert for the Ali Akbar college of music) Sun Ra September 9-10, 1978 Happy Medium, Chicago, IL (Sun Ra and his Intergalactic Infinity Arkestra) Fats Waller August 29, 1938 Finsbury Park Empire, London, ENG Dinah Washington September 12, 1958 Flame Show Bar, Detroit, MI June 24, 1960 Flame Show Bar, Detroit, MI Muddy Waters April 15, 1966 Harmon Gymnasium, UC Berkeley, Berkeley, CA (2nd Annual Berkeley Blues Festival with Muddy Waters and his Chicago Blues Band (Featuring Otis Spann & James Cotton), Mance Lipscomb, Clifton Chenier & Lightning Hopkins) April 17, 1967 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY April 28, 1967 Freeborn Hall, University of California, Davis, CA (with Big Mama Thornton) November 14-16, 19, 21-23, 1967 Electric Circus, New York City, NY Muddy Waters Australian Tour May 1973 November 4, 1973 Patrick Gym, University of Vermont, Burlington, VT (supported by Freddy King & Airline) Junior Wells October 13-15, 1967 The Factory, Madison, WI Sonny Boy Williamson November 4, 1964 The Blue Moon Club, Hayes, ENG (supported by Chris Farlowe & The Thunderbirds) December 28, 1964 Town Hall, Basingstoke, ENG (supported by Muleskinners & The Troggs) Backup